utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Chatter
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: N/A Eye color: Red Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Always monochrome and nearly always casual, he is typically seen wearing a plain sweater, jeans, and socks. Others: An electronic detachable voicebox connects to his throat via a set of magenta, yellow, and cyan cords. Nationality/Race: (Canadian/Ghost) **'''His ACT1 is normally portrayed as having three separate holes in his throat, while his ACT2 is shown to have one large hole in which his metal prongs are fitted. Personal Quotes * "I like the internet because I can be someone other than me." Trivia * Chatter's heritage is French-Canadian. * He has been known to habitually act and speak childishly, much to the annoyance of others. * Chatter's natural hair color is blond, while his natural eye color is blue. * He has a vast interest in Japan and anime culture. * Chatter's rather clumsy, often tripping over cords or furniture, and running into things. * His Japanese skills are intermediate, and he's prone to mistranslate between Japanese and English. * Chatter lived in Vancouver, BC, Canada. * He was born under the sign of Libra. * His career dream would be to become a marine biologist. * His mouth does not move when he sings or speaks. * His favourite color is pink. * Chatter can touch his collarbone with his tongue. * His favourite genre of anime tends to be shoujo or "moe" anime. * He has three siblings; one sister and two brothers. * One of his greatest fears is getting lost. * While he rarely eats, he claims to be a vegetarian. * One of his favourite foods, according to him, is toast with nothing on it. * Chatter has trouble sleeping, and is prone to nightmares. * Some brief medical insight. warning for self-harm and eating disorders * Chatter falls under the INFJ personality in the Jung typology test. Chatty.png|Chatter's ACT1 bank art White background.png|A miniature design-reference ch2.png|Chatter's ACT2 bank art MMDModelChatter.png|MMD model of Chatter/By FullmetalHeartedGirl Notable Covers --construction-- Voice Configuration '''ACT1CV - Download chatterbox Voice Description: Strong, robotic, and bright. Tenor. Recommended Resampler: TIPS, fresamp, bkh01, efb-gt Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0 Pros- Has an extremely wide range and a lot of strength and power. Seems to do well with both slow and fast songs. Cons- The intentional but robotic sound of his voice may not appeal to some. Some slight pronunciation inconsistencies. ACT2CV -'' DOWNLOAD ''Voice Description: Powerful, sharp, bright. Tenor. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- More mature sounding than ACT1, with a lot of power and range. Far higher quality than ACT1. Cons- An odd accent accompanies his voice due to being a shouted bank, but while odd, it can possibly be considered to have its own charm. SICKCV - This bank is currently in the process of being otod and revised. Voice Description: Airy, light, tenor. SAMPLE Recommended Resampler: tn_fnds Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- Provides more emotional sounding vocals than MELLOW or ACT, and is more expressive-sounding. Cons- Unlike Chatter's other banks, this bank has a weak upper range (and produces the best sound when used in lower octaves). This bank is notably unstable, but is also able to produce a decent sound. MELLOWCV - This bank is currently in the process of being otod and revised. Voice Description: Calm, somewhat dark, tenor. SAMPLE Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- Allows Chatter to cover more subdued songs, and provides a deeper, more mellow sound in comparison to the sharpness of ACT2. Cons- This bank lacks the upper range of ACT2, and may be slightly rhaspy on some notes. Other 'MikuMikuDance' *An MMD model of Chatter, created by FullmetalHeartedGirl is available for download here. 'Spiralbound' Spiralbound is a currently in-progress abstract horror game using RPGMaker VX Ace as its engine, and features Chatter as one of two protagonists. The game, for its majority, is presented in a linear format, allowing the player to explore, obtain items, and interact with various NPCs throughout the story. 'A Rope and a Notebook' A Rope and a Notebook is a text-adventure style horror game developed by Lore, starring Chatter. It is set in a surreal interpretation of a time in Chatter's backstory. Instructions: The game can either be played by clicking on the red links and selecting actions from the menus, or by inputting text commands, traditional interactive-fiction style. Some general tips for playing are to interact with everything in a room before you try to leave it, and always look at something before you try to use it. A full walkthrough is available below, for the benefit of those who would like to use text commands. * Play the game * Full walkthrough In addition, a literary supplement to the game's story written by Machine tells the game's story from a slightly different interpretation. * Literary Supplement Although this game is about Chatter, and features many elements of his canon backstory (including some characters and events that will be elaborated on in Spiralbound), the game should not be taken as canon. It is one person's interpretation of Machine's character, and all inquiries regarding Chatter's canon backstory should be directed to Machine. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 5.10.2014 * Feel free to use him for whatever you'd like, so long as it is non-profit, and not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. *Pair/"ship" him with whoever you'd like to; what you do with him and/or is his character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim him as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of him do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with him is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of him, feel free to alter his design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Multiple Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks